A conventional suspending unit is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Shown in FIGS. 27(A) and (B) are drawings explaining the principal parts of the suspending unit in Patent Document 1.
The suspending unit according to Patent Document 1 is constituted in such a manner that a metal supporting arm 2, which has a V-shape when viewed from the side and a dimension which can position the upper edge 1′ of an advertising medium 1 to be suspended at a certain distance from the position of the ceiling inside the store, is attached to the vicinity of both ends of the top surface of a medium suspending frame 3 having a width dimension substantially the same as or similar to that of the advertising medium 1, and that, in addition to this, a medium attachment body 4 is provided in the vicinity of the upper edge 1′ of the advertising medium 1, which medium attachment body 4 can be joined with the above-described medium suspending frame 3 by a magnet 5.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model S63-144671 A